


A Sterek Christmas

by haleonwheels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Secret Santa, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, a charlie brown christmas, its eating me alive, sorry - Freeform, the fucking fluff i s2g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleonwheels/pseuds/haleonwheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the hjksecretsanta for the lovely wckdlsgood.tumblr.com<br/>(the title is supposed to be like a charlie brown christmas) (get it??) (ok)</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Sterek Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> written for the hjksecretsanta for the lovely wckdlsgood.tumblr.com  
> (the title is supposed to be like a charlie brown christmas) (get it??) (ok)

Derek wakes up on the morning of December 24th to the sound of a loud crash coming from the kitchen. He squints at the clock on the bedside table: 7:02 am. He lets his arm fall to the right of him, hoping to come into contact with his boyfriend’s torso. Instead, it hits the cold mattress.

_Jesus, Stiles_ , Derek thinks.  _What now_.

He slips out from under the 4 blankets Stiles insists on having on the bed and searches the floor for his sweatpants. He finds them just outside the bedroom door, where Stiles must have thrown them last night in a haste to get them off.

Derek wanders into the kitchen to find Stiles in nothing but one of Derek’s old shirts, sitting on the floor, surrounded by pots and pans of all varieties and a mess of what looks like flour and sugar. Derek doesn’t say anything for a second, just takes in the sight of it all. If there’s one  good thing Derek has learned from his life of pain, it’s that you need to savor the little moments; the good ones. Hold them close to your heart and never let them go. Every second with Stiles was like that.  _God, he’s beautiful_ , Derek thinks to himself.

Just then, Stiles looks up and notices the shirtless man standing in the doorway, watching him.

“Hey, dork,” he says. Derek rolls his eyes but blushes and lets a small smile creep onto his face.

“Why the hell are you up so early?” Derek asks. “And what are you doing?”

“I’m making cookies... well, I’m trying to,” Stiles says, looking defeated. He stands up to walk over to Derek, giving him a good view of his unclothed lower half. “It’s a family tradition.”

“Ok, but why 7 am?” Derek asks as he wraps his arms around Stiles and pulls him in close, their oppositely covered halves meshing as well as they do.

“I don’t know, that’s just the way we’ve always done it. With my mom and without her. 7 am on December 24th is cookie baking time. Don’t you have any family traditions?”

Derek doesn’t respond, just makes a sour face.

“Fuck, oh shit, I’m sorry,” Stiles says, stepping back and out of Derek’s grip. “I honestly don’t know where that came from, I’m so--”

“It’s fine,” Derek responds, coming closer to Stiles.

“No, it’s not. This is our first Christmas in our new place and in our new relationship and I just wanted to make it special but I can’t fucking bake for shit and I made you do the face and--”

“Charlie Brown.”

“Mmmm, sorry?” Stiles asks, pulling a confused face.

“The Charlie Brown Christmas Special,” Derek clarifies. “We used to watch it. My family. And my parents would wear the ugliest sweaters...”

“Alright,” Stiles speaks softly, smiles sweetly. “Charlie Brown and ugly sweaters it is.”

 

*****

Everyone arrives by 5 that evening: first being Jackson and Lydia, followed by Allison and Scott, then Danny, and finally Cora, Isaac, Erica and Boyd all rolling in together last. Derek doesn’t even notice the pattern until he see’s Erica in a butt-ugly, bright red sweater with green tassels. It’s then that he realizes it; everyone’s wearing ugly sweaters.

He pulls Stiles aside from the living room where everyone is seated and cozy, comfortably chatting about their days.

“Is everyone wearing ugly sweaters for a reason or is it just the new thing?” He asks Stiles.

Stiles’ response is a soft, private smile, a wink and a quiet, “You’re welcome.”

Derek is in awe. Not only because  _Jackson and Lydia_  are wearing ugly sweaters, but because Stiles cares so much about him that he would go through the trouble of emailing everybody last minute and forcing them into this. Also, Stiles himself is wearing a red and white sweater with deer that’s nice at a first glance, but when you really look at it you see that the 3 deer are fucking each other. Derek just laughs and shakes his head.

“Idiot.”

“You love me,” Stiles says, looking up at him even though they’re practically the same height.

“I do,” Derek replies. “I really do.”

“Kiss!!” Allison shouts from the living room, and eventually everyone is joining in. They both look up to see a mistletoe hanging from the doorway they’re standing under.

“How the hell did that--” Derek starts to say, but is cut off by Stiles’ lips on his. Derek soon forgets his question and soon after that forgets everything else as Stiles’ lips melt into his own. Nothing else exists as they stand there, wrapped so close around each other they can barely breathe. It’s when Stiles shoves his tongue down Derek’s throat that the people they seemed to forget about start to get upset. Maybe even start to throw things.

Derek simply picks up Jackson’s shoe and throws it back while Stiles mutters, “It’s Allison’s fault.”

 

*****

Four hours later, everyone is collapsing on the couch after the Christmas dinner that Allison, Danny and Boyd so beautifully prepared.

“Wow, great meal, hun,” Scott says, kissing Allison on the cheek.

“Yeah, fantastic job, hun,” Erica mocks Scott, while kissing Boyd on his cheek.

“Alright, alright, alright,” Isaac declares. “We all agree, amazing meal, we’re all sick to our stomachs. Now, let’s just shut up and watch a movie or something?”

“Good plan, I know just the thing to watch!” Stiles yells a little too loud, popping up from his seat next to Derek on the couch. He grabs the disc from the coffee table and puts it into the DVD player, presses play and takes his seat again.

The movie starts with cartoon snow falling and soft music playing in the background and Cora seems to recognize it right away.

“Oh my god, is this A Charlie Brown Christmas? I haven’t seen this since--”

She turns her head to look at Derek, and they exchange private smiles. They understand. She sits back and puts her head on his shoulder, he squeezes her knee. It feels right. Derek turns his head and kisses Stiles on his temple as a silent thank you. He listens to the content sound of Stiles exhaling. It feels so right. He lets his mind wander to the tiny velvet box tucked away in his sock drawer and how he can’t wait to feel this right for the rest of his life.


End file.
